


Shockwave has a 'friend' now

by UniversiWritings



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversiWritings/pseuds/UniversiWritings
Summary: Shockwaves thoughts on your very strange job and you :).
Relationships: Shockwave (Transformers)/You
Kudos: 68
Collections: God I love robots





	Shockwave has a 'friend' now

**Author's Note:**

> Damn this is a long one! Just felt like writing, you know?
> 
> I'm gonna try and write more on this, and not leave a cliffhanger at the end!

Shockwave could not believe his eyes. Or eye. You were probably the most annoying thing he had ever had the pleasure of dealing with. He already had to deal with the decepticons. But he could at least handle them. Had been for 4 million years. 

With you though, he was at a total loss. There was just not a logical idea in his processor that he could come up with for Megatron to keep you around. You were associated with the Autobots, he knew that. Yet Megatron had never once questioned you about them in the slightest. If anything, he ignored your presence completely. Its was Starscream that kept you around if anything. Despite being organic, he seemed very fond of you. That was probably because you let him go on about anything he had in mind.

The only reason he could truly think of was that you kept almost everyone in line. Now that he truly thought about it, you were good friends with most of the decepticons. Even Soundwave, though that was most likely because you watched his cassetticons while he worked. 

Speaking of you, you were running off everything you had done that day, talking as though he were listening, yet also answering any question you yourself had asked for him. The first time you had done this, he asked you to (very politely) go the hell away. Now that you had done it a few times, he learned to just tune you out. 

Though, he had to admit that you were a very interesting specimen. A very logical one at that. With bits and pieces of information of your very one sided conversations, he deduced that you were an aeronautical engineer. A very special job. One that he himself had to do research on. Apparently, what it meant was that you were to build and perfect aircraft for other pilots to fly. Having to make sure along the way that everything is in order, less it be life threatening to that pilot. A very hard job to gain, working for the government as you were. Maybe that's why you had been with the autobots in the first place. Perhaps why the seekers were fond of you as well.

Chemistry, Physics, Computer Science, and Mathematics were all required things for you to know very thoroughly. That made you a very logical choice for a science partner. Apparently, even the autobots thought that as well. Medics had used your help in repairing broken wings, making them better suited to every weather aspect, and you had even helped Wheeljack and Ratchet make the dino bots, specifically Swoop.

"Hey, Shocks?" No response. "Shockers?" Ah. You were trying to gain his attention. He turned towards you, seeing that you were very close to his single red optical. You pulled one of your normal faces, them moved forward to kiss him. "Muwah!" A gesture you had done to almost everyone, bot or con. He recoiled as usual. "Why must you do that every time?" You only chuckled at that. "Because I love you silly! And thanks for letting me rant!" You hopped down the stairs he had built for you. A gift for helping him with his studies of this planet.

He sure had a lot of rethinking to do about you after that. But you already had something planned ;)


End file.
